


Вечеринка

by Heidel



Series: Фейри-tale [1]
Category: Behemoth - Fandom, Cadaveria, Dimmu Borgir, Ektomorf, Five Finger Death Punch, Godsmack, In This Moment, KoRn, Mayhem - Fandom, Slipknot
Genre: F/F, M/M, Music RPS
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это музыкальный RPS и магическое AU<br/>по группам KoRn, Five Finger Death Punch, Slipknot, Ektomorf, Godsmack, Dimmu Borgir, Behemoth, Mayhem, Cadaveria, In This Moment<br/>и персонажам Джонатан Дэвис, Джеймс «Манки» Шаффер, Золтан Батори, Айвен Муди, Джереми Спенсер, Джейсон Хук, Кори Тейлор, Салли Эрна, Шеннон Ларкин, Золтан «Золи» Фаркаш, Шаграт, Мустис, Орион, Нергал, Хэлхаммер, Кадаверия, Мария Бринк.<br/><b>Пейринги:</b> Джонатан Дэвис/Манки, Золтан/Золи, Кори/Айвен, Джереми/Джейсон, Шеннон/Салли, Шаграт/Орион, Нергал/Кадаверия, Кадаверия/Мария Бринк<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> R, наверное<br/><b>Категория:</b> слэш, фемслэш<br/><b>Ворнингс:</b> Романтика, флафф, сахарная вата, любовь с первого секса, обоснуй «я художник, я так вижу», АУ, ООС, хэдканон, отсылка ко всем известному сериалу, сказка, гротеск, ксенофилия, оскорбление религиозных чувств, смерть персонажа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вечеринка

Вечеринка в доме Джонатана Дэвиса на Вальпургиеву ночь всегда была очень закрытым мероприятием. Приглашения на неё получал очень узкий круг лиц, и попасть туда каким-либо другим способом, не будучи приглашенным, было невозможно. Более того, об этой вечеринке вообще мало кто знал.  
Была уже поздняя ночь, когда высокий худой мужчина торопливым шагом приблизился к высоким кованым воротам особняка Дэвиса. На улице у ворот не было припарковано ни одной машины, окна особняка не светились яркими огнями, напротив, дом был погружен во мрак, не доносилось ни звуков музыки, ни разговоров — ничто не указывало на то, что там проходит вечеринка. Однако Шеннон знал, что наверняка все уже собрались, это он сегодня досадно опаздывал.  
У ворот стояли два охранника, похожие, как близнецы: одинакового роста, мощные и сильные, в одинаковых черных костюмах, белых рубашках и черных галстуках. Охранники едва взглянули на его приглашение — прямоугольный кусок белого толстого картона, на котором красивыми золотыми буквами с завитушками было вытеснено его имя, — синхронно кивнули, и один из охранников открыл для него ворота.  
Шеннон зашагал по дорожке к особняку. Со стороны могло показаться, что охрана вечеринки организована так себе, однако у самых дверей дома из кустов бесшумными тенями выскользнули два огромных черных пса, их глаза поблескивали в темноте красными угольками, с клыков капала слюна. Обнюхав Шеннона, псы почтительно отступили в сторону, давая ему пройти к дверям, однако Шеннон не стал торопиться и вместо этого задержался, чтобы потрепать псов по мощным загривкам. Они довольно заскулили под прикосновениями его сильных ладоней, еще немного — и вот уже Адские Гончие валялись на земле словно щенки, подставляя Шеннону пузо. Приласкав собак, Шеннон, наконец, толкнул тяжелую дубовую дверь и вошел внутрь.  
Едва переступив порог, он сразу же изменился: его походка стала более плавной и расслабленной, жесты неторопливыми, в глазах зажегся огонек, а в улыбке теперь мелькало что-то соблазнительное.  
Не успел Шеннон сделать и нескольких шагов, как раздался звонкий цокот копытец и навстречу ему вылетел Салли — в своем настоящем обличье, — и сразу бросился ему на шею и поцеловал. Шеннон поцеловал его в ответ, горячо и страстно, прижимая к себе и зарываясь пальцами в густую черную шерстку на его бедрах. Салли отстранился и довольно облизнулся, глядя на него. Его член, до этого почти скрытый в завитках шерсти, почти полностью встал и теперь упирался в бедро Шеннона.  
— Что ты так долго? Я уже думал, тебя ведьмы утащили, — ревниво сказал Салли. — Барон про тебя уже спрашивал, придешь ли ты сегодня.  
Шеннон не ответил, улыбнулся и большим пальцем погладил Салли по рожку. Дыхание Салли сразу же участилось, кончик хвоста затрепетал от удовольствия, он прикрыл глаза, прижался к Шеннону и потерся об него бедрами и членом. До знакомства с Салли Шеннон даже не предполагал, что у фавнов такие чувствительные рожки.  
Шеннон немного подумал над тем, чтобы нагнуть Салли прямо здесь у стены и выебать, вряд ли кто-то мог увидеть их в холле, да если бы и увидели, едва ли это кого-то могло удивить или шокировать. На вечеринках у Барона чего только не происходило. Но Шеннон решил, что у них вся ночь впереди, и он еще много чего успеет сделать с Салли. Взяв Салли за руку, он сказал: — Пошли, — и повел его в главную залу.

Хозяин вечеринки восседал на большом деревянном троне, украшенном искусной и сложной резьбой. На Бароне был черный фрак и черный цилиндр, на пальцах поблескивали перстни с разноцветными камнями, из нагрудного кармана кокетливо торчал уголок красного шелкового платка. К подлокотнику кресла была прислонена черная резная трость с серебряным набалдашником в виде черепа, инкрустированного драгоценными камнями. У ног Барона лежал огромный волк, устроив лохматую башку прямо на его черных лакированных туфлях. Но Барон, казалось, был не против, а совсем наоборот, время от времени он протягивал руку и поглаживал оборотня по загривку, запуская пальцы в густую спутанную шерсть. В другой руке Барон держал толстую гаванскую сигару и довольным взглядом обозревал собравшееся общество. Увидев Шеннона, Барон приветственно махнул ему рукой и поудобнее откинулся на спинку трона. Еще не все гости прибыли на вечеринку, и ночь будет долгой.

Золтан, который приехал сюда полчаса назад, поспешил навстречу Шеннону и, пробираясь между гостей, нечаянно задел плечом Шаграта.  
— Поосторожнее, — недовольно буркнул стоящий рядом кентавр, скрестив руки на груди. Шаграт тут же успокаивающе дотронулся до его локтя, но при этом в глазах вампира кувыркались бесенята и он едва сдерживал улыбку: нелепая ревность Ориона к Золтану очень его веселила и немного льстила. Дело-то тысячелетней давности, а вот поди ж ты. Двое любовников, ставших непримиримыми врагами, один — по собственной воле обращенный вампир, другой — охотник, истребляющий нечисть, огнем и мечом уничтожающий ненавистных тварей, поклявшийся убить Шаграта, чего бы ему это ни стоило. Даже смерть не могла забрать его, пока он не выполнит свою клятву. Когда Золтан, наконец, нашел Шаграта, они дрались целый месяц, не прерываясь на сон и еду, и к концу этой битвы были так истощены, что едва держались на ногах. Оба были изранены, но сил нанести последний, смертельный удар заклятому врагу хватило у каждого. Они оба умерли там, на поляне посреди выжженного, почерневшего и опустевшего леса. На последнем вздохе перед Золтаном мелькнуло воспоминание о том, какие у Шаграта были яркие серые глаза и красивые длинные черные волосы до того, как он стал проклятым вампиром. Шаграт умер, вспоминая солнечный день одного далекого лета, когда Золтан смотрел на него ласковым взглядом и блики солнца отражались в его карих глазах, и от его взгляда у Шаграта перехватывало дыхание… Оба умерли, зная, что им здесь больше нечего делать. А после этого как ни в чем не бывало появился Барон и заявил, что «они ужасно милые ребятки и очень ему нравятся». И что Барон вовсе не собирается отправлять «таких прелестных мальчиков» — от такого обращения у Золтана и Шаграта глаза синхронно полезли на лоб, но поделать они ничего не могли, — «в унылое царство мертвых, нет, нет и еще раз нет», и что теперь им можно быть кем-то еще, поинтересней. Вот так Шаграт снова стал вампиром, но не той дикой, уродливой, вечно голодной и почти безумной тварью, которой он был после обращения и до своей смерти. Теперь он выглядел так же, как до своего превращения в вампира, даже лучше — «смерть пошла мне на пользу», — самодовольно думал Шаграт, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале и не отказывая себе в удовольствии полюбоваться подольше. Кожа была гладкой и белой, серые глаза теперь сверкали еще ярче, а длинные блестящие черные волосы можно было снимать в рекламе шампуня. О смерти теперь напоминали только татуировки, покрывавшие его руки, грудь и живот, они появились сами собой. «Смерть один раз тебя уже забрала, теперь она знает, что больше забрать тебя не может», — пояснил Барон, не вдаваясь в подробности. Золтану же после смерти достались три пары огненных крыльев, к счастью, большую часть времени невидимых, меч, тоже невидимый, который оказывался под рукой только когда был ему нужен, и защитные татуировки, которые словно языки черного пламени лизали его руки от запястий к локтям. Золтан и Шаграт больше не могли быть врагами — «смерть удивительным образом сближает, правда, мальчики?» — вкрадчиво ворковал Барон, обнимая обоих за плечи, — а любовниками они были слишком давно и теперь уже не могли стать ими снова. Больше всего их отношения теперь походили на отношения двух друзей, которых очень многое связывает, и эти узы не разорвать ничем. «Смерть удивительно сближает», — вспоминал Золтан слова Барона.  
Однако Орион, который, конечно же, был в курсе, что Золтан и Шаграт когда-то были любовниками, ревновал, бесился и выходил из себя при одном упоминании имени Золтана. А уж если Золтан оказывался рядом с Шагратом, кентавр едва на дыбы не вставал. Золтан подозревал, что такие вспышки ревности очень льстили самолюбию Шаграта, и он нарочно не спешил разубеждать своего нового парня, что между ним и Золтаном уже давно ничего нет. У кентавра вообще был достаточно спокойный нрав, но от ревности он становился очень вспыльчивым и мог выйти из себя из-за любого пустяка. Сейчас Орион смотрел на Золтана, сжимая кулаки, и, казалось, был готов броситься на него. Вряд ли Барон был бы против, если бы они подрались на его вечеринке — скорее, он будет радоваться и хлопать в ладоши, — однако устраивать потасовку с новым парнем своего бывшего любовника в планы Золтана не входило. Поэтому он остановился напротив Ориона и, глядя ему в глаза, спокойно сказал:  
— Успокой свою ревность. Между мной и Шагратом уже давно ничего нет.  
Орион мрачно смотрел на него, и Золтан на всякий случай приготовился уворачиваться от копыт, когда лицо Ориона расслабилось, и он неловко пожал плечом.  
Золтан подумал, что давно уже пора расставить все точки над «и».  
— Я знаю, он дразнит тебя, — сказал Золтан, и они с Орионом одновременно посмотрели на Шаграта, который довольно скалился, показывая кончики острых клыков. — Он нарочно это делает, — продолжил Золтан. — Но между нами ничего нет. Мы были любовниками, были врагами, убили друг друга и умерли вместе. Теперь мы связаны, но это другое. Тебе не из-за чего ревновать.  
Орион немного подумал.  
— Извини, — наконец сказал он. — Но он как тебя увидит, облизывается как кот на сметану. Я, глядя на это, просто из себя выхожу.  
Золтан усмехнулся — ему ли не знать, какой Шаграт.  
— Выеби его хорошенько, — посоветовал он Ориону. — Можешь приковать его к кровати. Ему понравится.  
— Какая отличная идея, — пробормотал Шаграт. Он теперь стоял перед Орионом, прижимаясь к нему спиной, и кентавр обнимал его за плечи. — Мне уже нравится, — Шаграт потерся затылком о мускулистый живот Ориона.  
— Мир? — спросил Золтан у Ориона.  
— Мир, — согласился тот, протянув ему широкую ладонь, и Золтан крепко её пожал.  
— Залезай, — чуть наклонившись, Орион велел Шаграту, и тот забрался ему на спину. Орион зашагал к выходу из залы, Шаграт прижимался грудью к его спине и шептал ему что-то на ухо. Золтан не сомневался, что это были какие-нибудь непристойности, и даже думать не хотел, чем эти двое собираются заняться в каком-нибудь из многочисленных альковов в доме Барона.  
Золтан, наконец, подошел к Шеннону и Салли, которые с некоторым беспокойством наблюдали за его разговором с Орионом — мало ли во что это могло вылиться. Золтан обнял Шеннона, и Салли ревниво на них посмотрел. Не то чтобы Золтан распускал руки или проявлял какой-нибудь слишком большой интерес к его парню, но противиться обаянию инкуба не смог бы никто, даже если Шеннон вовсе не собирался никого соблазнять специально, а Салли был ужасным собственником и очень ревнивым фавном.  
— Мы уже собирались делать ставки, подеретесь вы с Орионом или нет, — сказал Золтану Шеннон, которому даже в голову не приходило, что Салли может его к кому-то ревновать, тем более к Золтану, который был его старым другом. — Я утверждал, что нет, а Салли говорил, что вы сейчас друг другом стены крушить начнете.  
— От дома Барона камня на камне бы не осталось, — рассмеялся Золтан.  
— Барону бы понравилось, он бы решил, что это отличная вечеринка, — фыркнул Салли.  
— Нет уж, огонь и сера и всё остальное — это пусть будет не здесь, — сказал Золтан.  
— Вот точно, — рассмеялся Шеннон. — Как у тебя дела? — спросил он у Золтана, с которым уже пару недель не виделся, и они некоторое время рассказывали друг другу, что у каждого происходит. 

Внезапно раздался грохот, из огромного камина повалил черный дым, языки пламени взметнулись почти до потолка, взвизгнули тормоза — и прямо в середину залы выехала блестящая черная «Шевроле Импала». Дверцы машины распахнулись, и из неё выскочили два чёрта.  
— Распродавали имущество каких-то охотников на нечисть, — радостно сообщил всем собравшимся Джереми.  
— …по дешевке, — подхватил Джейсон.  
— Отличная тачка, как можно было не купить…  
— …такую детку…  
— Совсем как новенькая…  
— …ни единой царапины...  
— Мотор…  
— …просто зверь.  
Джереми и Джейсон всегда так слажено говорили по очереди, что можно было подумать, что свои реплики они репетировали заранее. Хотя на самом деле так получалось просто потому, что черти знали друг друга уже много лет и отлично ладили. Их часто принимали за братьев — они и похожи были друг на друга, и одевались почти одинаково, и везде ходили вместе, но никакими братьями они не были. Они, вообще-то, встречались, и, между прочим, считались одной из самых романтичных парочек Преисподней.  
При одном взгляде на Джереми и Джейсона становилось понятно, что подготовка к вечеринке у Барона отняла у них немало времени — черти были разряжены в пух и прах. На Джереми была крохотная жилетка, которая обнажала руки, покрытые татуировками от кончиков пальцев до самых плеч, и оставляла открытыми грудь, тоже разрисованную татуировками, и подтянутый живот; тесные джинсы обтягивали длинные ноги и красивую задницу словно вторая кожа. Джейсон был одет в зеленую футболку, украшенную рисунком с черепом, который сжимал зубами кастет, языками пламени и названием какой-то группы, и чуть более свободные, чем у Джереми, джинсы с кучей карманов, молний и заклепок. У обоих чертей по случаю вечеринки были позолочены рожки.  
Черти сбегали поздороваться Бароном и угостить Манки собачьими косточками, которые Джейсон предусмотрительно захватил с собой, зная, что оборотень их очень любит. Потом они подскочили к Золтану и по очереди стиснули его в объятьях — у чертей было что-то вроде фанклуба Золтана, они обожали сурового воина, — а потом потащили его показать машину.  
Ангелы Кори и Айвен, которые до эффектного появления «Импалы» сидели рядышком на красном бархатном диване, пили сок — Айвен яблочный, а Кори — персиковый, — и разговаривали, когда раздался грохот, прижались друг к другу и схватились за ручки. Теперь ангелы были ужасно смущены, но друг от друга не отодвигались и руки не отпускали, и старательно делали вид, что ничего особенно не происходит и всё так и должно быть, хотя оба покраснели до самых кончиков ушей. Ангелы были очень юными — по ангельским меркам, конечно, — самыми младшими по званию в Ангельском воинстве и совсем еще неопытными — во всех смыслах этого слова. Они были очень похожи — оба белокожие и светленькие, коротко остриженные, с голубыми глазами, открытыми лицами и улыбались как солнышко. Оба были очень застенчивыми, а еще — втайне ужасно нравились друг дружке. Ну, как втайне. Об этом знали все, кроме них.  
Джереми и Джейсон отпустили Золтана лишь полчаса спустя — да и то только потому, что нашли новых жертв, которым можно было по новой показывать машину до последнего винтика — Салли и Шеннона. Усадив их в машину, черти снова завели мотор, и «Импала», взревев, умчалась в камин катать их по незнакомым улицам какого-нибудь незнакомого города. 

Золтан сидел на небольшом диванчике — обстановка в главной зале особняка Барона, надо сказать, напоминала первоклассный бордель: тяжелые красные занавеси с золотыми шнурами, мягкие персидские ковры на полу, обитые красным бархатом уютные диванчики и кресла, — и неторопливо пил коктейль, бокал с которым сам собой появился в его руке, стоило только Золтану о нем подумать. То ли на вечеринках Барона прихоти гостей исполнялись сами собой, то ли у него просто были невидимые и неслышимые слуги, которые угадывали все желания гостей.  
Золтан оглядел зал, потягивая через трубочку горьковато-сладкий коктейль из своего бокала. Гости стояли и сидели небольшими группками, а еще — почти у каждого была пара. Некоторые парочки беззастенчиво целовались и лапали друг друга на глазах у всех, другие просто обнимали своего партнера за талию или придерживали за локоть, общаясь с другими гостями. Не то чтобы Золтану было одиноко… Хотя нет, внезапно подумал он, ему было именно одиноко. Отношения с Шагратом закончились давным-давно, а потом до самой смерти и после неё у Золтана никого не было. Золтан обратил внимание на Кори и Айвена, и улыбнулся про себя, заметив, что ангелы держатся за руки, хотя при этом оба отчаянно краснеют и смущаются. Неужели скромные, как полевые ромашки, парни, наконец-то перешли к более активным действиям? Давно пора, последние лет тридцать уже как минимум.

Пламя в камине снова загудело и ярко заполыхало, и пару мгновений спустя оттуда вывалился какой-то парень. Споткнувшись о ковер, он не удержался на ногах и полетел на пол. Посреди щеки у новенького парня — Золтан его здесь раньше не видел, — красовалась черная полоса сажи. Приглядевшись, Золтан заметил чуть заостренные ушки, и сперва подумал, что перед ним эльф, но почти сразу понял, что ошибся — эльфы выглядели совсем по-другому, их ни с кем не перепутаешь. Фейри, внезапно сообразил Золтан. Он даже не знал, почему это пришло ему на ум, ведь он никогда раньше их не встречал, но почему-то был совершенно уверен, что это фейри.  
У парня были темные глаза и длинные темно-каштановые гладкие волосы, на шее висело множество бусиков, а запястья украшали разные фенечки. Одет он был в зеленую камуфляжную курточку с нашивкой «Navy USA» на рукаве, довольно поношенную простую черную футболку, криво обрезанные камуфляжные шорты до колена, по низу которых висели длинные нитки, и белые кеды «Адидас». Парень был очень красивым и казался чуточку растерянным. Золтан подумал, что он тут в первый раз. Фейри поднялся на ноги и теперь пытался поправить одежду. Барон, для которого его появление тоже не прошло незамеченным, ласково поманил его к себе, и, когда парень подошел, протянул ему руку, и тот немного смущенно её поцеловал. Барон что-то ему сказал, обводя помещение рукой, вероятно, предлагая чувствовать себя как дома и получать удовольствие от вечеринки. Он был очень гостеприимным хозяином, особенно когда в гостях у него оказывались «прелестные юноши». (Золтан не смог сдержать ухмылку, вспомнив свою первую встречу с Бароном).  
Парень отошел от трона и теперь оглядывался вокруг. Внезапно он заметил, что Золтан на него смотрит, на мгновение опустил глаза, а потом снова посмотрел на Золтана. Золтан же и не думал отводить взгляд и скрывать свой интерес. Парень, секунду поколебавшись, направился к нему. Золтан откинулся на спинку диванчика, продолжая следить за парнем взглядом, пока тот шел к нему. Парень присел рядом на диванчик и посмотрел ему в лицо.  
— Привет, — сказал Золтан. Чего ходить вокруг да около. — Меня зовут Золтан. А тебя?  
— О, — рот парня округлился, и он посмотрел на Золтана широко распахнутыми глазами. Наверняка слышал о нем много всякой ерунды. Золтан обязательно собирался потом выяснить, что именно про него этому парню рассказывали. Как пить дать, наплели всякой чуши.  
— Я — Золи, — торопливо представился парень, вспомнив, что Золтан задал ему вопрос, и немного нервно облизнул губы. Золтану казалось, что он сейчас вскочит на вытяжку и возьмет под козырек. Вот только этой фигни Золтану не хватало.  
— Выпьешь чего-нибудь? — спросил он.  
— Да, — неуверенно ответил парень и едва не выронил стакан, когда тот из ниоткуда появился в его руке. Золтан к этому тоже не сразу привык. Золи подозрительно взглянул на коктейль в своем стакане — нижняя половина его была кислотно-зеленой, а верхняя — ярко-красной, и на самом верху красовалась вишенка.  
— Пей, не бойся, — сказал Золтан. — Тебя здесь не отравят.  
На вечеринках в доме Барона яд уже давно подавали очень редко, всего пару раз за последние пять сотен лет.  
Золи осторожно сделал глоток через трубочку, и по его лицу Золтан понял, что коктейль пришелся ему по вкусу. В стаканах у гостей Барона всегда оказывались те напитки, которые им нравились или могли понравиться, это тоже было непреложное правило.  
— Фейри? — полуутвердительно спросил Золтан, взглянув на острые кончики ушей Золи, хотя и так был уверен, что не ошибся. Парень кинул.  
Золтан протянул руку и провел пальцами по его ушку. Золи снова едва не выронил стакан.  
— Слишком… быстро? — спросил Золтан, убирая руку.  
Золи внезапно улыбнулся.  
— Да, немного, — согласился он.  
— У тебя здесь сажа, — сказал Золтан, указав на щеку Золи, но не дотрагиваясь. Золи тут же принялся тереть щеку рукавом камуфляжной курточки. Выглядело это, по мнению Золтана, ужасно мило.  
— В первый раз у Барона?  
— Да, — кивнул парень. — Мама раньше была против, чтобы я сюда ходил, — сообщил он и тут же смутился своих слов и даже, кажется, чуточку покраснел. Золтан умилился еще сильнее.  
— А у тебя правда… — парень сделал странный жест рукой, помахав ею над своим плечом. Золтан понял, о чем он, и кивнул.  
— Да.  
— И…? — Золи нарисовал рукой в воздухе вертикальную линию сверху вниз.  
— Да.  
— А… покажешь?  
— Потом покажу, — согласился Золтан и очень заинтересовался тем, что же так обрадовало парня в его ответе — его «покажу» или то, что у них еще будет какое-нибудь «потом».  
— Мне очень нравятся твои ушки, — сообщил Золтан и немного запоздало сообразил, что произнес это вслух. Яд в питье в доме Барона, конечно, уже давно подсыпали только в исключительных случаях, но кто знает, что было намешано в этих коктейлях. Ведь Золтан не собирался озвучивать свои мысли, но слова сами собой слетели у него с языка.  
— Слишком быстро, я помню, — поспешил сказать он.  
— Знаешь, — Золи облизнул губы, — наверное, нет. Не быстро. — Он отставил в сторону стакан, придвинулся ближе к Золтану, завел за ухо прядь длинных волос и чуть наклонил и повернул голову. Золтан провел пальцами по его ушку, сначала очень осторожно. Золи закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Золтан начал гладить чуть смелее, и пару минут спустя Золи уже почти прижимался к нему, пока Золтан ласково обводил пальцами контур ушной раковины. Когда Золтан дотронулся до его ушка губами и начал целовать, Золи стало потряхивать от возбуждения, он крепко прижимался к Золтану и тяжело дышал. Неужели парня так заводили прикосновения к ушкам?  
— А ты … знаешь, — Золи открыл глаза и посмотрел на Золтана, — что у фейри… трогать ушки… — Золи не хватало воздуха и приходилось делать паузы, чтобы вдохнуть, — это… как поцелуй… и как секс…  
— О, — Золтан отстранился и поглядел на него, — нет, я не знал.  
Он что же, получается, сейчас занимался с фейри сексом на глазах у всех? Но Золтан правда не знал, ведь он никогда раньше не встречал фейри, только слышал о них, да и то очень мало.  
— Мне перестать? — спросил он, не отпуская Золи из объятий и поглаживая его по руке.  
— Нет, — Золи помотал головой.  
Золтан наклонился к нему ближе, почти прижимаясь губами к его ушку, и прошептал:  
— Ты кончишь, если тебя вот так трогать?  
От горячего дыхания Золтана по телу Золи пробежала дрожь.  
— Да, — прошептал он.  
— Тебя кто-нибудь уже вот так трогал? — спросил Золтан. В его голосе прозвучали неожиданные для него самого нотки ревности.  
— Н-нет, — пробормотал Золи.  
Золтан прихватил зубами мочку его ушка и легонько сжал, и Золи громко застонал и тут же прикусил губу, вспомнив, что хоть в зале и царит полумрак и довольно шумно, но вокруг всё равно толпа гостей. Золтану было всё равно, смотрит ли кто-нибудь на них, он не видел никого, кроме Золи.  
— Ты сам себя трогал? — вкрадчивым шепотом спросил Золтан.  
— Да, — выдохнул Золи. Он весь дрожал в руках Золтана, и теперь уже ему было всё равно, что вокруг гости Барона. Зато Золтан внезапно стал очень жадным, и он вовсе не собирался делиться с другими гостями картинкой, как этот красивый фейри будет кончать от его прикосновений.  
— Пойдем, — сказал Золтан, потянув Золи за собой, и тот посмотрел на него ошалевшими глазами, явно не соображая, куда Золтану вздумалось его тащить. — Пойдем, мой хороший, — прошептал Золтан, обнимая его за талию, — я хочу увести тебя отсюда, чтобы ты был только мой.  
В особняке Барона было множество спален, и большая часть из них еще не была занята — вечеринка длилась всего пару часов, и гости еще не пресытились обществом друг друга. Золтан толкнул дверь в ближайшую свободную комнату, и они внезапно оказались в темноте и в тишине. Не стало слышно шума вечеринки, в комнате раздавался только звук их дыхания, и Золтан, у которого от возбуждения немного тряслись руки, внезапно расслабился. Им некуда спешить, у них много времени.  
Золи, который тоже немного пришел в себя, торопливо стащил с себя курточку, бросил её на пол и прижался к Золтану, обняв руками его за шею. Золтан видел, как в темноте поблескивают его глаза.  
— Фейри целуются в губы? — спросил Золтан.  
— Да, — выдохнул Золи.  
Не задавая больше вопросов, Золтан прижался губами к его губам и начал целовать. Золи отвечал ему очень неуверенно и неловко, и Золтан подумал, что, кажется, его фейри никто не только не трогал за ушки, но и не целовал тоже, поэтому Золтан не спешил, ласкал его рот неторопливо и нежно, давая Золи время привыкнуть и научиться. И некоторое время спустя фейри уже целовал его так, что теперь Золтан вцеплялся ему в плечи и прижимал к себе.  
— Целоваться мне тоже нравится, — с неожиданным лукавством произнес Золи, когда они на минутку оторвались друг от друга, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. — Даже больше, чем трогать ушки. Хотя вот если бы ты потрогал…  
Вместо ответа Золтан снова прижался к его губам, и, не прекращая целовать, уложил на кровать. Они быстро разделись, помогая друг другу, и теперь могли прижиматься к друг к другу, везде трогать и целовать. Ушки… Золтан вспомнил, что Золи говорил, что может кончить только от одних прикосновений к ушкам, и что его еще никто так не трогал, кроме него самого. Внезапно оказалось, что Золтана очень заводит мысль о том, что он будет первым у этого фейри. Это было немного странно, видеть, как Золи возбуждается всё сильнее от таких прикосновений, выгибается и цепляется за него — а Золтан при этом даже ни разу не дотронулся до его члена, а только целовал и ласкал губами его ушки.  
— Ооох, — Золи громко вскрикнул и выгнулся дугой, когда Золтан чуть сжал зубами его ушко, и стиснул плечо Золтана, предупреждая его, что вот он сейчас… Золтан лишь пару раз лизнул его ушко, и Золи кончил.  
Золтан прижимал его к себе и гладил по волосам, пока Золи, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь, пытался отдышаться. Золтан чуть отодвинулся и легонько подул на его ушко, и Золи засмеялся.  
— Фейри занимаются сексом? — спросил Золтан. Это был очень животрепещущий вопрос. У него стояло так, как не стояло за последние… очень много лет — и это, мать вашу, всего лишь от того, что он ласкал ушки парню, который сходил с ума от таких прикосновений и вслед за собой сводил с ума его.  
— Иногда… но в основном…  
— … трогают ушки, — закончил за него Золтан.  
— Но я хотел бы попробовать… заняться с тобой сексом… — торопливо произнес Золи, и Золтан в темноте не увидел, но почувствовал, как залилось краской лицо Золи. И это после всего того, что Золтан вытворял с его ушками!  
— А ты этого хочешь? — спросил Золтан, поглаживая Золи по груди. Потому что ему казалось, что Золи согласится на всё, что хочется ему, не задумываясь, хочет ли этого он сам. Потому что если окажется, что Золи хочет только прикосновений к ушкам, это, конечно, будет ужасно, потому что Золтан-то не фейри и прикосновений к ушам ему совершенно не достаточно, чтобы кончить, и тогда Золтану придется идти дрочить, но он это как-нибудь переживет.  
— Я хочу попробовать… — повторил Золи, — с тобой, — добавил он, положив ладонь ему на грудь, и сердце Золтана стукнуло изнутри о грудную клетку, словно хотело коснуться ладони Золи.  
— Тебе понравится, — пообещал Золтан.  
— Мне уже нравится, — озорно улыбнулся Золи.  
После этого Золтан долго целовал Золи, трогал и гладил его везде, и даже снова немного ласкал его ушки, готовил его постепенно и неспешно, пока Золи не стал просить его: — Ну давай уже, сделай это! — и Золтан вошел в него медленно и осторожно и очень старался притормозить, но Золи под ним был такой горячий и отзывчивый, что Золтан больше не мог сдерживаться и вбивался в него всё сильнее, дрочил ему и целовал его ушки, чтобы Золи тоже было хорошо. Золтан уже был готов кончить, когда вдруг неожиданно все шесть его огненных крыльев развернулись за его спиной, доставая кончиками до противоположных стен, озарив комнату оранжево-красным светом. В широко распахнутых глазах Золи мелькнули удивление и восторг, и с громким бесстыдным стоном он кончил, и Золтан последовал за ним. 

Когда они с Золи вернулись обратно в главную залу, Барон улыбался Золтану так, словно тот был его любимым племянником, который одновременно получил Нобелевскую премию, завоевал Олимпийское золото и возглавил экспедицию на Марс.  
Золтан обнимал Золи за плечи, чтобы все видели, что фейри принадлежит ему — Золтан внезапно стал жутким собственником, — и с удовольствием поглядывал на оставленный им засос на шее Золи. Фейри немного очумело крутил головой по сторонам и таращился круглыми глазами, он ведь толком не успел разглядеть ни залу, ни гостей, потому что когда пришел на вечеринку, то сразу заговорил с Золтаном.  
Золтан оглядел гостей — кое-то ушел, появились и новые лица. Шаграта и Ориона нигде не было видно. Золтан помнил, что Шаграт был ненасытным любовником, возможно, он до сих пор объезжал Ориона в одной из спален Барона. Черная «Импала» стояла у камина, значит, черти и Шеннон с Салли вернулись. Золтан поискал глазами Шеннона, но нигде не увидел. Возможно, он и Салли тоже решили уединиться.  
Зато Джереми и Джейсон, вот они, прямо перед носом. Черти устроились на том же диване, где сидели Кори и Айвен — Джереми присел рядом с Айвеном, а Джейсон — рядом с Кори, и оба с коварными улыбками что-то нашептывали ангелам. Судя по пылающим ушам Айвена и Кори, черти советовали им что-то на редкость непристойное — например, не только подержаться за ручки (ангелы до сих пор так и сидели, держась за руки), но и, возможно, поцеловаться в щечку. На лицах у обоих парней было такое выражение, как будто черти предлагали им что-то несусветно неприличное, но в то же время невероятно соблазнительное, что-то, чего очень хотелось, но на что ну никак нельзя было решиться. Джереми и Джейсон явно получали от происходящего огромное удовольствие. Золтан, который обычно опекал юных ангелов, решил пока не вмешиваться. Возможно, ребятам действительно не помешает немного расширить границы дозволенного в своих отношениях. Хотя бы до поцелуев в щечку.  
Золтан усадил Золи рядом с собой на диванчик и небрежно положил руку ему на плечи, притягивая к себе. Время от времени Золтан поддразнивающе касался его ушка, фейри, впрочем, не оставался в долгу, и, запустив руку ему под футболку, гладил по животу и груди. Золтан собирался увезти его к себе после вечеринки и еще раз трахнуть.

Пламя в камине затрещало, рассыпалось яркими искрами, и из огня в праздничную залу вышли Нергал с Кадаверией. На Королеве было черное платье, корсет подчеркивал тонкую талию, шлейф длинной юбки, волочившийся следом по полу, кое-где начал тлеть от огня в камине, но сразу же потух. Черные волосы Королевы были уложены в красивую прическу, украшенную сверкающими драгоценными камнями, а на плече сидел большой ворон, его глаза поблескивали словно бусинки. На Короле была черная юбка из тяжелой ткани длиной почти до пола, черная кофта, драпированная ниспадающими складками, оставляющая открытыми тонкие сильные татуированные руки, на голову был накинут капюшон. Вместе с королевской четой прибыли их слуги. Мустис, слуга Королевы, по своему обыкновению был одет во всё черное, длинные черные волосы были затянуты в небрежный хвост, холодные серо-зеленые глаза смотрели с презрением. Короля, как обычно, сопровождал Хэлхаммер, у которого, похоже, подготовка к вечеринке заняла немало времени: черные блестящие кудри красиво лежали на плечах, усики и бородка были аккуратно подстрижены, глаза подведены; одежда на нем тоже была вся черная.  
При появлении королевской четы Барон вскочил со своего трона и бросился их приветствовать. Прижимая к груди цилиндр, он галантно склонился и поцеловал руку Королевы, потом поцеловал руку Короля, не переставая соловьем разливаться о том, какая для него огромная честь видеть их у себя на вечеринке. Наконец, Барон заявил, что не смеет лишать других своих гостей удовольствия насладиться обществом королевской четы, и ускакал обратно на свой трон. Король и Королева неторопливо перемещались по залу в сопровождении своих слуг, гости подходили к ним поздороваться и поговорить.  
Джереми и Джейсон, завидев Короля и Королеву, тут же забыли об Айвене и Кори, которым они смеха ради нашептывали всякие глупости, и начали прихорашиваться и поправлять одежду.  
— У меня все в порядке с рожками? — озабоченно поинтересовался Джереми, повернувшись к Джейсону. Тот лишь закатил глаза — Джереми был ужасно самовлюбленным и только и делал, что беспокоился о своей внешности. Ну что там у него может быть не в порядке с рожками, он же сегодня два часа проторчал перед зеркалом, собираясь на вечеринку, они из-за него и так опоздали.  
— А краска не стерлась? — не унимался Джереми. — Почему здесь нет ни одного зеркала?  
Из складок своего ангельского одеяния Кори извлек маленькое складное позолоченное зеркальце, протянул Джереми и немного покраснел от смущения. Джереми схватил зеркальце и, нахмурившись, принялся со всех сторон разглядывать свое отражение, насколько это получалось в крошечном круглом зеркальце. Ну так и есть, он так и думал, золотая краска на одном рожке немного стерлась. И как в таком виде показаться на глаза Королеве?  
— У меня здесь краска стерлась, — Джереми едва не плакал.  
— Где? — спросил Джейсон.  
— Ну вот же, здесь, — показал пальцем Джереми.  
— Я ничего не вижу, всё у тебя там нормально.  
— Нет! — взвился Джереми. — Ничего там не нормально! — заявил он тоном истеричной дивы, которая перед самой премьерой обнаружила, что в вазу в гримерке поставили белые, а не красные розы. — Я никуда не пойду в таком виде.  
Джейсон уже потихонечку начинал заводиться, но тут Кори снова запустил руку в свои одежды, извлек откуда-то флакончик с позолотой, протянул его Джереми и смутился еще сильнее.  
Джереми выхватил флакончик, словно Кори дал ему противоядие, которое одно могло спасти ему жизнь, и принялся приводить в порядок и без того безупречные рожки. Джейсон терпеливо ждал, ему было не привыкать.  
В конце концов, Джереми остался доволен своим отражением, сунул зеркальце и флакончик обратно в руки Кори, и черти побежали здороваться и свидетельствовать свое почтение королевской чете.  
Кори убрал куда-то флакончик и зеркальце и теперь не знал, куда деть руки. Ему очень понравилось держаться за руки с Айвеном, но он не знал, не сочтет ли Айвен его поведение слишком наглым, если он снова возьмет его за руку?  
Айвена в это время одолевали аналогичные мысли: не подумает ли Кори, что он ведет себя нахально, если он предложит ему опять подержаться за ручки?..  
Да еще все эти совершенно возмутительные вещи, которые нашептывали им черти, от которых уши у ангелов становились цвета спелых помидоров…  
Решимости они набрались одновременно, так что их руки столкнулись на полпути, они тут же переплели пальцы и придвинулись ближе друг к дружке, смущенно улыбаясь. Их обоих переполняло безграничное ангельское счастье.

Золтан, наконец, увидел среди гостей Шеннона и, оставив Золи на минутку, пошел к нему, ему надо было кое-что обсудить с инкубом. Оставшись в одиночестве, Золи вовсе не скучал, наблюдать за гостями Барона само по себе было развлечением. Он обратил внимание на Мустиса, который бродил среди гостей, и тот, словно почувствовав его взгляд, пристально посмотрел на него, а потом отвернулся и затерялся в толпе.  
Золи успел выпить полстакана какого-то полосатого коктейля и соскучиться по Золтану, который всё никак не возвращался, когда на диванчик рядом с ним неожиданно опустился Мустис. Выражение лица у слуги Королевым было таким кислым, как будто его заставили целиком съесть лимон.  
— Фейри? — протянул он, глядя на Золи так, словно тот был какой-нибудь болотной тварью.  
Это было не самое дружелюбное начало разговора, и Золи не стал ему отвечать. Он этого типа сюда вообще не звал, и свободных мест кругом полно. Нет, ну обидно, конечно, что некоторые до сих пор относились к фейри с предубеждением, но Золи-то тут ни в чем не был виноват.  
Мустис внезапно протянул к нему руку и когда разжал кулак, на ладони у него оказался красивый золотой перстень с большим зеленым камнем. Золи непонимающе посмотрел на Мустиса.  
— Подарок от Королевы, — скривившись, пояснил тот.  
Золи ничего не понимал. Подарок? От Королевы? Ему? С чего вдруг?  
— Ну возьмешь ты уже наконец? — сквозь зубы процедил Мустис.  
Золи колебался. Отказаться от подарка Королевы было немыслимо, но подарок, который швыряют в лицо, словно оскорбление…  
— Да бери уже, — прошипел Мустис, которому явно не терпелось поскорее убраться, и сам сунул перстень в руку Золи, после чего быстро вскочил и скрылся в толпе.  
Золи взглянул на насильно врученный подарок. Перстень был тяжелым и на ощупь казался горячим, а в глубине зеленого камня вспыхивали золотые искорки. Перстень был очень красивым и это был подарок Королевы, но Золи почему-то совершенно не хотелось надевать его. Да и настроение было несколько испорчено после разговора с Мустисом, который не скрывал своей брезгливости и лишней минуты не мог просидеть рядом с ним, словно боялся испачкаться. Но, конечно, если Королева захотела сделать ему подарок, то она совершенно не виновата в том, что её слуга вручил его таким образом, подумал Золи и убрал перстень в карман.  
— Не скучаешь? — спросил незаметно подошедший Золтан.  
Золи покачал головой и улыбнулся.  
— Иди сюда, — сказал Золтан, обнимая его и прижимая к себе. За пятнадцать минут, что его не было, он успел соскучиться. Золтан поцеловал Золи в ушко, и тот сразу забыл и о неприятном разговоре, и о странном подарке.

Шеннон уселся в кресло и усадил Салли себе на колени. Салли тут же откинулся назад, прижимаясь спиной к его груди, и немного поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. Шеннон был тощим и костлявым, все ребра пересчитать можно, но сидеть у него на коленях Салли нравилось больше, чем в самом мягком и удобном кресле.  
Вечеринки у Барона всегда были нелегким испытанием для самообладания Салли: каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь начинал бросать на Шеннона чересчур заинтересованные взгляды, ему хотелось топать копытцами и орать: — Он мой, нечего на него так пялиться! Салли знал, что Шеннон ничего не делает для того, чтобы вызвать чей-то интерес, просто тут уж ничего не поделаешь, инкуб приковывал к себе внимание, не прикладывая для этого никаких усилий, и часто даже не замечал жадные похотливые взгляды, которые на него бросали. Зато Салли их прекрасно замечал, и ему приходилось без конца напоминать себе о том, что Шеннон делает это не нарочно, и лишь благодаря этому ему удавалось сдерживаться и не закатить сцену ревности. Салли был уверен, что Шеннон бы его на смех поднял: кому бы пришло в голову выговаривать инкубу, что он возбуждает других? Всё равно что ругать воду, что она мокрая. Но ревновал Салли ужасно, у него даже рожки чесались от ревности.  
Шеннон о терзаниях Салли даже не подозревал, он был верным парнем, а чужие, полные вожделения взгляды он едва замечал, привык уже.  
Шеннон начал гладить Салли по ноге, покрытой густой черной шерсткой, с каждым разом неторопливо подбираясь всё ближе к паху. Салли задышал чуточку чаще, завозился, устраиваясь половчее, копытце заскользило по гладкому паркету, и Салли едва не сполз на пол. Шеннон подхватил его, подтягивая повыше у себя на коленях, и обнял крепче. Он поцеловал Салли в шею, в то время как его рука добралась, наконец, до его члена и крепко сжала. У Салли голова шла кругом: Шеннон трогал его на виду у всех, словно так и надо, и, похоже, не собирался останавливаться. Но Салли вовсе не был против, тем более, если Шеннону так захотелось. Салли раздвинул ноги чуть шире, чтобы Шеннону было удобнее, и прикрыл глаза, откинув голову ему на плечо. Пусть все смотрят. Шеннон неторопливыми уверенными движениями водил рукой по его члену, и Салли, не сдерживаясь, начал двигать бедрами вместе с его рукой. Он был так возбужден, как будто не кончил всего полчаса назад, когда Шеннон его трахнул. Шеннон всегда так на него действовал, но Салли был уверен, что дело тут вовсе не в магии инкуба. Неа. Шеннон укусил его за шею, и Салли громко застонал, привлекая к ним еще больше внимания.  
— О-ох, — Салли положил ладонь поверх руки Шеннона на своем члене и чуть сильнее сжал, намекая, что нужно сделать. Шеннон сжал руку крепче и начал быстро и жестко ему дрочить, именно так, как хотелось Салли. Потрясающе, идеально, лучше и быть не может, и даже немного жаль, что долго это не продлится, потому что он вот уже сейчас...  
Выгнувшись дугой, Салли кончил, запачкав спермой свой живот, еще несколько раз толкнулся в кулак Шеннона, и обессилено упал в его объятия. Этот мужик — лучшее, что случилось с ним за всю его жизнь, Салли был в этом уверен.  
Шеннон обмакнул пальцы в сперму на его животе и поднес их к губами Салли, дотронулся, и Салли послушно открыл рот и облизал его пальцы.  
Барон отсалютовал Салли своим бокалом и сделал глоток, с улыбкой глядя на него.  
Шеннон ласково погладил Салли по рожку, и Салли уткнулся лицом ему в шею, пытаясь отдышаться. Нужно было встать и привести себя в порядок, испачканную шерстку потом будет не так-то просто отмыть и расчесать. Ну вот сейчас, решил Салли, он только еще одну минуточку пообнимает Шеннона...

Кори и Айвен очень старались не смотреть и всё равно во все глаза смотрели на маленькое представление, устроенное Салли и Шенноном. Щеки ангелов полыхали как маков цвет, и они не решались взглянуть друг на друга, хотя по-прежнему крепко держались за руки. Им обоим очень хотелось сделать что-нибудь… ну, что-нибудь, чего они еще не делали, но они ужасно стеснялись.  
Кори всегда был чуточку более смелым и решительным, и Айвен едва не подпрыгнул, почувствовав осторожное, едва ощутимое прикосновение губ к своей щеке. Айвен быстро поднял на Кори неверящий взгляд. Лицо Кори заливал жаркий румянец, даже кончики ушей полыхали, он храбро встретил взгляд Айвена, но тут же смутился и неловко отвел глаза.  
— Извини, — пробормотал Кори, сам теперь удивляясь непонятно откуда взявшейся смелости.  
— Ничего страшного, — торопливо сказал Айвен, мучительно пытаясь сообразить, как бы так сказать Кори, что ему очень понравилось и что он совсем не против, чтобы Кори поцеловал его еще раз, а то всё так быстро произошло, Айвен даже и понять-то толком ничего не успел. Еще Айвен хотел сказать, что он тоже хочет поцеловать Кори в щеку, но произнести такое вслух было просто никак, ну совершенно невозможно.  
— Это всё Салли и Шеннон, — невпопад забормотал Айвен, — и Джереми с Джейсоном со своими разговорами...  
Тут Айвен сообразил, что говорит что-то совсем не то, умолк, а потом, задержав дыхание, словно перед прыжком в воду, быстро наклонился и чмокнул Кори в щеку. И тут же испуганно посмотрел ему в лицо — может, Кори не нравится, и он против? Ответом ему был немного ошалевший взгляд, полный удивления и радости, длинные светлые ресницы Кори трепетали, и Айвен, сам не веря собственной смелости, теперь уже медленно дотронулся губами до щеки Кори, позволяя себе почувствовать мягкость его кожи, вдохнуть её ромашковый запах...  
Айвен чуть отстранился и посмотрел на Кори, и тот облизнул губы.  
— А можно?.. — неуверенно спросил он, и Айвен кивнул.  
Кори закрыл глаза и прижался губами к щеке Айвена, потом поцеловал еще раз и еще… Это была самая приятная вещь из того, что он делал в жизни.  
Ангелы отодвинулись, посмотрели друг другу в глаза и крепче сжали друг дружке руки, радостно улыбаясь. В целом мире не было никого счастливее их.

Мустис подошел к сидящей в кресле Королеве и с почтительным поклоном протянул ей большое красивое красное яблоко. Королева откусила кусочек, другой и неожиданно вскочила на ноги, с хрипом схватившись за горло. Яблоко выпало из её руки и покатилось по полу. Королева навзничь упала на пол, раскинув руки, её мертвые глаза смотрели в потолок. Вспугнутый ворон, громко хлопая крыльями, взлетел куда-то вверх, к потолку, и затерялся где-то там, в непроглядной темноте.  
На мгновение в зале воцарилась гробовая тишина, потом все как один вскочили со своих мест, поднялся невообразимый гвалт. Королева мертва, это невозможно, немыслимо.  
Золтан и Золи тоже вскочили со своего диванчика вслед за остальными. Золи во все глаза смотрел на мертвую Королеву, на застывшего с перекошенным ртом Мустиса, на неподвижного, словно мраморная статуя, Короля. Барон подбежал к мертвой Королеве, на мгновение наклонился над ней, а потом выпрямился и медленно обвел толпу внимательным взглядом.  
Внезапно что-то обожгло Золи через одежду, он сунул руку в карман, достал перстень, но, не удержав, выронил на пол — перстень был на ощупь словно раскаленный, и Золи затряс обожженной рукой. Во внезапно наступившей тишине перстень с тяжелым звуком ударился об пол, искорки в зеленом камне ярко вспыхнули и погасли, камень отодвинулся в сторону, открывая крохотную потайную полость, и оттуда на пол высыпалось немного белого порошка. Золи хлопал глазами, ничего не понимая.  
Гости расступались, пропуская Барона, который торопливо шел к Золи. Присев на корточки рядом с перстнем, он облизнул мизинец, обмакнул его в порошок и сунул в рот, распробовал, потом посмотрел на Золтана.  
— Отравить Королеву, в моем доме, — сокрушенно пробормотал Барон, качая головой.  
Все гости Барона как один посмотрели на Золи, и его окатило волной страха и паники. Он совершенно не понимал, что происходит.  
— Грязный фейри убил Королеву, — внезапно раздался громкий голос.  
Мустис вытянул руку, указывая пальцем прямо на него.  
«Я не виноват, я этого не делал», хотел сказать Золи, но слова застряли у него в горле.  
Толпа зашевелилась, и Золи показалось, что сейчас все бросятся на него и разорвут на куски. Никогда в жизни ему не было так страшно. Но тут Золтан шагнул вперед, закрывая его собой, и все замерли. Никто бы не осмелился перейти ему дорогу.  
Золтан повернулся к Золи. В один миг взметнулись и расправились огненные крылья, рассыпая искры и обдавая жаром, и гости, не решавшиеся сдвинуться с места, но глазевшие с жадным любопытством, отпрянули назад.  
Золи смотрел только на Золтана, не видел ничего, кроме его сурового лица и темных глаз. От крыльев веяло невыносимым опаляющим жаром, огненные всполохи отпечатывались на сетчатке, ослепляя, и больше всего Золи хотелось упасть на колени и закрыть голову руками, чтобы не видеть этого огня, не видеть, как Золтан будет его казнить, но Золи упрямо продолжал стоять и смотрел на Золтана. Глупый, глупый фейри, отчаянно думал Золи, и как только он мог поверить, что что-то изменилось, а ведь мама говорила ему, бесполезно даже пытаться доказать, что это не он, что он бы никогда такого не сделал, никто не поверит фейри, даже Золтан… По щекам Золи заструились слезы, которые от жара тут же высыхали, но Золи с детским упрямством не отводил взгляд от лица Золтана.  
Золтан сделал шаг к нему, жар стал таким нестерпимым, что Золи казалось, что у него сейчас расплавятся кости в теле, и, больше не в силах держаться на ногах, он опустился на пол и закрыл лицо рукам. Ему показалось, что он услышал, как лязгнул доставаемый из ножен меч, пламя танцевало вокруг стеной, и Золи, сжавшись в комок, приготовился к смертельному удару, когда внезапно опаляющий жар исчез в один миг, и на его плечо опустилась широкая теплая ладонь. Золи всхлипнул, и Золтан опустился на колени рядом с ним, прижал к себе и начал гладить по спине и волосам. Золи уткнулся лицом в его грудь и всхлипывал, уже не сдерживаясь.  
— Тише, тише, — пробормотал Золтан. — Я знаю, что это не ты.  
До них донеслась волна ропота, пробежавшая по толпе, но Золтан не обратил на это никакого внимания.  
Золи недоверчиво посмотрел на него, но в ласковых карих глазах Золтана светилась только забота.  
— Никто не поверит, что фейри не делал этого, — выпалил Золи, и на лице Золтана отобразилось некоторое недоумение. Золтан уже открыл рот, чтобы что-то спросить, но в этот момент к ним подскочил Барон.  
— Это не он? — спросил Барон.  
— Конечно, нет, — ответил Золтан.  
— Точно? — озабоченно поинтересовался Барон, промокая лоб платком.  
— Точно, — спокойно ответил Золтан и сурово посмотрел на Барона. В ком-нибудь другом его взгляд мог бы прожечь дырку, но на Барона суровые взгляды Золтана не оказывали ровным счетом никакого действия.  
Склонившись над Золи, Барон неожиданно ласково провел пальцами его по щеке, бормоча:  
— Ну тише, тише… и кто только забил тебе голову всеми этими глупостями на счет фейри?.. — И Золи ошарашено вытаращился на него, не понимая, откуда Барон мог узнать его мысли, ведь Золи с ним даже не разговаривал толком.  
— Откуда у тебя перстень? — спросил Золтан.  
— Мустис дал его мне. Сказал, что это подарок Королевы.  
В глазах Золтана полыхнуло пламя, и он обернулся, отыскивая взглядом слугу Королевы.  
Мустис, держа спину неестественно прямо, стоял подле мертвой Королевы. Его красивое бледное лицо было бесстрастным.  
Золтан поднялся на ноги и подошел к королевскому слуге. Золи, сам не зная зачем, пошел следом за ним, словно его тащили на веревке.  
— Ты дал ему кольцо и сказал, что это Королевский подарок, — сказал Золтан. Это был не вопрос, а утверждение.  
— Королева не передавала никакого подарка этому фейри, — ровным голосом произнес Мустис.  
Золтан сжал зубы, и его рука потянулась к рукояти невидимого меча, но в этот миг откуда-то сверху, из темноты, стремительно вылетел ворон и с громким карканьем набросился на Мустиса. Ворон бил его крыльями по лицу, хватал когтями за одежду, целился клювом в глаза.  
— Уйди! Уйди от меня, тварь! — закричал Мустис, пытаясь увернуться от разъяренной птицы, отмахиваясь и закрывая голову руками. Но ворон не отставал, он снова и снова бросался на него, вырвал клок волос и разорвал воротник. Мустис метался из стороны в сторону, отбиваясь от ворона, споткнулся о край ковра и полетел на пол. Ворон кружил над ним, готовясь к новой атаке, Мустис тяжело дышал, не делая попыток подняться на ноги.  
— Уберите кто-нибудь от меня эту ненормальную птицу! — крикнул он и со злостью ударил ладонью по полу. В тот же миг перстень с зеленым камнем дрогнул, с тяжелым звуком покатился по полу и, подпрыгнув, послушно наделся на палец хозяина.  
Мустис смертельно побледнел и схватился за кольцо рукой, как будто надеялся спрятать его.  
— Это фейри навел морок! — прошипел Мустис. — Эти подлые твари всегда так делают.  
Золтан сделал движение к нему, и бледное лицо Мустиса исказилось от страха, над верхней губой выступили капельки пота, он снова и снова дергал кольцо, пытаясь снять его, наконец, ему это удалось, и оно упало на пол, но это уже ничего не меняло. Мустис застыл, глядя на Золтана.  
Огненные крылья расправились стремительно, сбив с подставки старинную китайскую вазу, она упала на пол и разбилась на осколки. Барон горестно охнул, но Золтан ничего не замечал.  
— Я любил эту суку, — завизжал Мустис, — а она... она даже не замечала, не обращала на меня внимания, никогда, как будто я какое-то ничтожество, а сама путалась с какой-то русалкой, с грязной болотной девкой...  
Извиваясь, словно угорь, Мустис пытался отползти подальше от Золтана.  
Золтана редко терял самообладание, но сейчас его охватила такая злость, какой он не испытывал уже давно. Он хотел убить этого колдуна, который отравил Королеву и пытался подставить подвернувшегося ему под руку мальчишку. Крылья полыхали красно-оранжевым пламенем. Меч словно сам собой прыгнул ему в руку, один стремительный взмах, свист рассеченного воздуха — и голова Мустиса покатилась по полу, вращая глазами. Обезглавленное тело, нелепо взмахнув руками, тяжело осело на пол и тут же исчезло, словно просочившись сквозь него.  
По безмолвно замершей толпе пробежал ропот, который быстро стих, наступило несколько мгновений оглушительной тишины — а потом неожиданно кто-то захлопал в ладоши, резкие звуки хлопков казались неуместными, но потом кто-то другой подхватил, еще и еще, и вот уже все гости Барона аплодировали, словно в цирке. Барон, повернувшись к гостям, польщено раскланивался, прижимая руку к груди, будто фокусник, проделавший особо поразительный трюк, и посылал воздушные поцелуи.  
Золтан, не обращая ни на что внимания, обернулся и поискал глазами Золи. Тот стоял в стороне и смотрел на него со смесью страха и восхищения, не решаясь подойти ближе. Золтан вложил меч в ножны, после чего тот исчез, и подошел к Золи.  
Золи протянул к нему руку, но не решился дотронуться.  
— Я думал, мне никто не поверит, что я этого не делал, потому что я фейри, — расстроенно сказал Золи.  
«Господи, — мысленно взмолился Золтан, — да что всё это значит?»  
Он понятия не имел, почему у Золи были такие проблемы с тем, чтобы быть тем, кто он есть, и что это вообще за ерунда про фейри, но он обязательно собирался это выяснить — но только не сейчас, попозже.  
Ничего не говоря, Золтан обнял Золи и поцеловал в висок, ласково проводя пальцем по его ушку.  
— Давай уйдем? — попросил Золтан. — Ненадолго?  
— Хорошо, — согласился Золи, который, после всего, что произошло, больше всего хотел оказаться там, где на него не будут пялиться десятки глаз.  
Золтан отвел его в первую попавшуюся свободную спальню, и они остановились посреди комнаты напротив друг друга.  
— Я хочу тебе кое-что показать, — сказал Золтан. — Не бойся, я не причиню тебе вреда.  
Золи кивнул, ожидая, что будет дальше. После всего, что произошло, он чувствовал себя совершенно измотанным, все силы, казалось, уходили на то, чтобы держаться на ногах.  
Крылья Золтана, которые исчезли, не успела отрубленная голова Мустиса коснуться пола, в один миг снова развернулись, огненные и яркие, они занимали всё пространство комнаты от одной стены до другой. Несмотря ни на что, Золи не мог не восхищаться ими.  
— Иди ко мне поближе, — Золтан позвал к себе Золи, и когда тот шагнул к нему, обнял его за талию и притянул к себе.  
Крылья с тихим шелестом свернулись, обнимая их обоих, и они оказались внутри огненного шатра. Золи казалось, что тут должно было быть невыносимо жарко, ведь он помнил какими огненными, какими обжигающими были эти крылья — но ничего подобного. Пространство в «шатре» было наполнено мягким согревающим теплом, и Золи сразу почувствовал себя лучше. Здесь было так хорошо, что Золи думал, что мог бы провести здесь вечность. Он мог бы провести вечность где угодно, если Золтан будет с ним.  
Золтан погладил его по щеке.  
— Нравится? — спросил он, и Золи кивнул, хотя ему казалось, что у него и так всё на лице написано.  
Золтан поцеловал его, сначала нежно и осторожно, но Золи отвечал с таким жаром, что Золтан, не сдерживаясь, начал трахать его рот языком и потянулся погладить по ушку…

Возбуждение, охватившее толпу после того, как Мустису отрубили голову, быстро спало, и настроение в большом зале теперь царило подавленное. Гости толпились небольшими группами и перешептывались, то и дело оглядываясь на Барона, который, присев на колени рядом с мертвой Королевой, с удивительной нежностью задумчиво поглаживал её по руке. Король, о котором во всеобщей суматохе все забыли, смотрел на Королеву с каким-то странным выражением на лице. Он казался одновременно расстроенным и виноватым.  
Барон поднялся на ноги, посмотрел ему в лицо и мягко сказал:  
— Поцелуй любви оживит её.  
Но Король не сдвинулся с места. Молчание тянулось и тянулось, капли секунд падали одна за другой, Король не шевелился, ничего не происходило.  
Внезапно из камина раздался шум, и оттуда вывалилась взлохмаченная белокурая девица. Над девицей кружил ворон, нетерпеливо подталкивая её в спину крыльями, чтобы она пошевеливалась, хотя и так было видно, что она бежала со всех ног. Увидев мертвую Королеву, девица вскрикнула, зажала рот рукой, бросилась к Королеве и упала рядом с ней на колени. Глаза девушки наполнились слезами.  
— Кадаверия, — прошептала она, нежно дотрагиваясь до руки Королевы. — Любовь моя, — тихо сказала она, поправляя выбившуюся из прически Королевы прядь.  
Русалка плакала, не обращая внимания ни на застывшего, словно изваяние, Короля, ни на притихшего Барона, и едва ли замечала полную залу гостей.  
Девушка с нежностью провела кончиками пальцев по бледной щеке Королевы, а потом наклонилась и осторожно дотронулась губами до её губ.  
Королева хрипло вздохнула и открыла глаза. Русалка, прижав руку ко рту, заплакала пуще прежнего, но теперь уже от счастья.  
— Мария? — неуверенно пробормотала Королева, хлопая глазами и бездумно пялясь на красивое русалкино декольте.  
Мария помогла Королеве сесть, поддерживая её за плечи.  
Королева посмотрела на Короля, никто из них не произнес ни слова. Пара мгновений, а затем Король развернулся и пошел к камину. Лицо у Короля было печальным, плечи низко опущены. Он шагнул в огонь, не обернувшись, не помедлив ни секунды. Откуда-то из толпы поспешно выскочил Хэлхаммер, держа в руке надкушенный бутерброд, и вслед за Королем бросился в камин.  
Мария помогла Королеве подняться и сесть в кресло. Из ниоткуда в руке Королевы появился бокал с коктейлем, Барон галантно поцеловал ей руку, говоря, что Королева прекрасно выглядит и что не у всякой дамы после смерти такой удивительно свежий цвет лица (Барон был мастер делать изящные комплименты). Ворон опустился на плечо Королевы, боднув её головой в шею, и Королева, улыбнувшись уголками губ, погладила его по перьям. Мария опустилась на пол у её ног, положив голову ей на колени, и Королева ласково перебирала пальцами длинные светлые волосы русалки.

Королева была жива, убийце отрубили голову, а значит, вечеринка снова могла идти своим чередом. На вечеринках у Барона всегда могло произойти что угодно, все об этом знали. 

Барон поднял с пола перстень, надел на палец, полюбовался, вытянув руку — золотые искорки в зеленом камне больше не сверкали, но кольцо всё равно было очень красивым. Потом Барон поднял голову Мустиса и, сунув её под мышку, зашагал к своему трону. Усевшись, он несколько раз подбросил голову, словно волейбольный мяч, потом взял её в руку, словно державу, залихватски сдвинул цилиндр на затылок, выпрямил спину и придал своему лицу торжественное выражение. Даже жаль, что он всего лишь Барон, а не Король, подумал Барон, он бы отлично смотрелся на Королевском троне, да и корона была бы ему к лицу. Конечно, на самом деле Барон вовсе не помышлял о таких глупостях всерьез. Хихикнув, он отшвырнул голову в угол.  
Манки, который уже некоторое время внимательно наблюдал, как Барон забавляется с головой, решил, что Барон кинул ему эту странную игрушку, да и сильное тело оборотня было непривычно к тому, чтобы долго сидеть без движения. Поэтому Манки вскочил и стремглав бросился в угол, куда улетела голова. С рычанием он трепал голову, валял её по полу. От головы приятно пахло — кровью, смертью и болотными травами. Вдоволь наигравшись, оборотень взял голову зубами за волосы, вернулся к трону, положил её на пол у ног Барона и сам уселся рядом, преданно глядя ему в глаза и высунув розовый язык.  
— Хороший песик, — Барон запустил руки в его лохматую шерсть, почесал, потом поцеловал в морду. Манки лизнул его в нос, глядя на Барона с безмолвным обожанием. — Хороший пес, — повторил Барон, и Манки принялся вылизывать ему лицо.  
Барон, который обычно на такое сразу же начинал ругаться «фу, плохой оборотень, сейчас же перестань», на этот раз почему-то не возражал, и Манки был на седьмом небе от счастья, вылизывая лицо любимого Барона от подбородка до бровей.

Джереми и Джейсон сидели на диванчике, привалившись плечом к плечу. Оба чёрта уже изрядно набрались, а когда Джереми был пьян, у него всегда развязывался язык. В данный момент он как раз заканчивал рассказывать длинную и запутанную историю о том, как вот буквально на днях его пыталась соблазнить одна чертовка, и так пробовала, и эдак, хотя Джереми никакого повода приставать к нему ей не давал, ни в какую ей не поддавался и вообще ни сколько не заинтересовался её кокетством, и чертовка так и осталась не солоно хлебавши.  
— ...но тут уж ничего не поделаешь, что я такой красивый и все меня хотят, — закончил Джереми свой рассказ.  
— А еще — удивительно скромный, — заржал Джейсон и едва не свалился с диванчика.  
— Ты что, совсем меня не ревнуешь? — обиженно надул губы Джереми.  
— Я тебе рога пообломаю, если узнаю, что ты с кем-то замутил, — ласково пообещал ему Джейсон, и Джереми счастливо заулыбался, словно Джейсон сделал ему самый лучший в мире комплимент.

Айвен и Кори сидели рядышком, они почти всю вечеринку так и провели вместе на своем диванчике, но им здесь было просто отлично, нигде не могло быть лучше. Вечеринка у Барона выдалась переполненная разными событиями, но голова у ангелов шла кругом совсем по другой причине: ведь они сегодня делали такие прекрасные вещи, которые никогда не делали раньше — держались за ручки и целовались в щеку. Айвен положил голову Кори на плечо, а Кори держал его ладонь в своей и поглаживал по руке, и они тихонько разговаривали обо всем на свете. Но у обоих крутилась в голове еще одна мысль, но ни один не решался её озвучить.  
«Вдруг Кори решит, что я слишком тороплюсь, а я ведь нет, мне с ним всё очень нравится», — думал Айвен.  
«Не надо бежать впереди паровоза, и я ни в коем случае не хочу обидеть Айвена», — говорил себе Кори.  
Но им обоим очень хотелось сделать это, и решимости попробовать они набрались в один и тот же момент времени.  
— Кори, можно, я?.. — сказал Айвен, подняв голову с его плеча.  
— Скажи, ты не против, если мы... — начал Кори.  
Оба умолкли на полуслове и смущенно посмотрели друг на друга, заливаясь краской до самых ушей. Айвен осторожно потянулся к губам Кори, Кори наклонился к Айвену, их губы соприкоснулись, и они нежно поцеловались, и оказалось, им не нужно было ничего говорить, всё произошло само собой. Они целовались, еще и еще немного, а потом отодвинулись и с застенчивыми, но очень счастливыми улыбками посмотрели друг на друга. Они не торопились, им незачем было спешить, они знали, что сделают это еще много-много раз. Ангелы держались за руки и млели от счастья.

Золтан и Золи возвращались обратно в гостиную по длинному полутемному коридору. Одна из многочисленных дверей была наполовину приоткрыта, и, проходя мимо, они увидели Шаграта, который раскинулся на огромной кровати в чем мать родила и курил. В полумраке красивое сильное тело вампира казалось высеченным из мрамора, оранжевый огонек сигареты совершал плавные движения, когда Шаграт подносил сигарету ко рту, а потом стряхивал пепел на пол. Картинка была настолько завораживающей, что Золтан и Золи замерли, не в силах оторваться и продолжить путь. Шаграт, разумеется, заметил их присутствие, но не потрудился ни прикрыть наготу (ну в самом деле, чего Золтан там не видел, да и вообще Шаграту было наплевать), ни что-то сказать. Неизвестно, сколько бы они вот так стояли и смотрели, но внезапно дверь с оглушительным грохотом захлопнулась у них перед носом, едва не слетев с петель, словно её изнутри что есть дури пнули копытом.  
— Не хрен пялиться! — рявкнул Орион.  
Из-за двери раздался довольный смех Шаграта, который быстро сменился возней и какими-то задушенными звуками, как будто его... нет, Золтан даже думать не хотел о том, что там с Шагратом делает Орион.  
Хихикая, словно нашкодившие школьники, и держась за руки Золтан и Золи продолжили свой путь в гостиную.

Золтан и Золи вернулись обратно в общую залу, и Золтан познакомил Золи с Салли и Шенноном. Золи очень понравились друзья Золтана, и он надеялся, что они станут и его друзьями тоже. Все вместе они стояли и разговаривали о всяком, когда к ним подскочил пробегавший мимо Барон и, приобняв Золи за плечи, поинтересовался, всё ли у него хорошо, а то «столько потрясений выпало за один вечер на долю бедного мальчика, страшно даже представить», разглагольствовал Барон, глядя на Золи как кот на вкусную птичку. Золтан Очень Сурово посмотрел на Барона, от такого взгляда ангелы с нежной психикой Айвен и Кори уже бы падали и отжимались, но Барон и бровью не повел. Золтан уже собирался словами донести до Барона мысль о том, что не надо лапать его парня (а в том, что Золи теперь его парень, у Золтана не было никаких сомнений, хотя он и собирался чуть позже окончательно внести ясность в этот вопрос), но тут Салли неожиданно вмешался в разговор.  
— Я все-таки не понимаю, — сказал он, нетерпеливо постукивая копытцем по полу, как он всегда делал, когда ему не давала покоя какая-нибудь крутившаяся в голове мысль. — Мустис, он же столько лет учился у колдунов, столько знал и умел, почему же он не заговорил кольцо, чтобы оно признало Золи своим хозяином?  
— А почему ты думаешь, что он не заговорил? — вмешался Шеннон. — Барон, дайте-ка мне, пожалуйста, на минутку кольцо, — попросил он, и Барон, мгновенно позабыв про Золи и глядя на инкуба влюбленными глазами (Салли сразу нестерпимо захотелось пнуть Барона по коленке), стащил с пальца перстень и протянул его Шеннону.  
Тот повертел его в руках.  
— Перстень выглядел так же? — спросил Шеннон у Золи. — Когда Мустис дал его тебе?  
— Там еще были искорки, внутри камня, — припомнил Золи. — Они потом погасли, когда я выронил его на пол. И еще он был горячим, — добавил он.  
Шеннон еще минуту покрутил перстень, внимательно рассматривая его со всех сторон, а потом неожиданно рассмеялся.  
— А на самом деле, всё очень просто, — сказал он. — Перстень, выкованный гномами, никогда не признает фейри своим хозяином. Скорее всего, ты его даже надеть бы не смог, — сказал Шеннон Золи, — ты мог и без пальца остаться, если бы попробовал. Удивительно, что Мустис об этом не знал.  
— Это отвратительно! — тут же возмутился Салли, которому тоже частенько доставляли неприятности всякие ксенофобы.  
— Ну что поделаешь, — философски пожал плечами Шеннон и успокаивающе дотронулся до руки Салли, пока того не понесло в дебри рассуждений о политических и социальных вопросах.  
— Ничего страшного, — улыбнулся Золи. — Если бы не это, не сносить бы мне головы.  
— К сожалению, ты прав, мальчик мой, — сказал Барон и ласково погладил Золи по щеке.  
Золтан заскрежетал зубами, рискуя стереть их в порошок. Барон неожиданно посмотрел на него с хитрой усмешкой, сообщил, что у него еще куча дел, забрал у Шеннона перстень, снова нацепил его на палец и куда-то ускакал.  
Золтан тут же собственнически обнял Золи за плечи, и Золи совершенно, ну вот ни капельки не возражал. У них ведь с Золтаном отношения, правда? То есть, Золи был в этом почти на сто процентов уверен, но собирался выяснить наверняка, как только выдастся подходящий момент.  
Салли, которого всегда очень нервировали поползновения Барона в сторону Шеннона, сразу же расслабился, взял Шеннона за руку и принялся о чем-то рассказывать, и спустя пару минут они все вместе уже болтали о чем-то, совершено забыв о Мустисе и о кольце.

Время близилось к утру, оживленные разговоры стихали один за другим, гости устало бродили по залу, подкрепляя силы бутербродами и коктейлями безумных расцветок и то и дело зевая. Кое-кто уже уехал, остальные тоже собирались в скором времени покинуть вечеринку.  
Королева ласково потрясла Марию за плечо — русалка задремала, положив голову ей на колени, — и сказала, что им пора. Мария тут же вскочила на ноги и принялась тереть глаза руками.  
Королева встала, оправила платье, взяла Марию за руку и они вдвоем направились к камину. Королева невозмутимо кивала гостям и говорила вежливые прощальные слова. Лицо русалки светилось тихим счастьем.  
Барон, выскочив откуда-то, словно чертик из коробочки, поцеловал руку сначала Королеве, а потом её служанке. Королева и Мария вместе шагнули в камин и исчезли в пламени.  
Проводив их взглядом, Барон поднял глаза к потолку и задумчиво покачал головой. По давней традиции, вечеринку на праздник Летнего Солнцестояния всегда устраивали у себя Король и Королева, но, кажется, в этом году всё будет совсем по-другому, и неизвестно, состоится ли вечеринка вообще. Впрочем, если с вечеринкой на день Летнего Солнцестояния возникнут какие-то проблемы, Барон всегда был готов устроить праздник у себя. Барон очень любил вечеринки!

Джереми и Джейсон собирались уезжать, но снова, уже, наверное, в двенадцатый раз за сегодняшний вечер, поругались, кто будет за рулем «Импалы». В конце концов, им все-таки удалось договориться. Ну, как договориться. Джейсон, как это обычно бывало в девяти случаях из десяти, уступил Джереми. Ну вот любит он этого рогатого придурка, что ж тут поделаешь.  
Напоследок черти пообнимались с Бароном (тот успел ущипнуть Джереми за задницу), вскочили в машину, мотор зарычал и «Импала», сверкнув блестящими хромированными дисками, умчалась в камин. 

Орион неторопливо вошел в зал и двинулся к камину. Честно говоря, Шаграт так заездил его сегодня ночью, что у мощного кентавра при каждом шаге слегка подгибались колени, но он бы ни за что в этом не признался. На шее Ориона красовались темные следы укусов, которые он и не думал прятать.  
Шаграт сидел у него на спине. Из одежды на нем были только кожаные штаны, да и те он согласился надеть лишь только после того, как Орион, которого Шаграту очень нравилось выводить из себя разными выкрутасами, потребовал этого не терпящим возражений тоном.  
Голой грудью Шаграт прижимался к спине Ориона, положив руки ему на плечи и уткнувшись лицом в шею. Вампира клонило в сон, у него слипались глаза, он очень устал этой ночью. Шаграт был ненасытным в постели, но и Орион был неутомимым жеребцом. Они отлично подходили друг другу. Перед самим собой Шаграт был готов признать, что по уши влюблен в кентавра, но говорить об этом Ориону он пока не собирался.  
Вспомнив о вежливости, Шаграт с трудом оторвал лицо от сильного теплого плеча Ориона, отыскал взглядом хозяина вечеринки и помахал ему рукой. Барон послал им воздушный поцелуй. Орион подошел к камину, огонь в котором уже догорал, шагнул в пламя и исчез вместе со своим седоком.

Айвену и Кори не было нужды пользоваться камином. Держась за руки, они вдвоем в один миг просто исчезли с диванчика, на котором сидели. В последний момент Кори вспомнил, что они забыли попрощаться с Бароном, ужасно невежливо получилось, но было уже поздно, ангелы уже очутились в своей казарме, как раз успевая к утреннему построению.

Шеннон и Салли попрощались с Бароном — тот смотрел на Шеннона с нескрываемым вожделением в глазах и, казалось, был готов начать срывать с себя одежду, скажи ему Шеннон хоть слово — ну, то есть, реагировал на инкуба так же, как и все остальные.  
Шеннон, к огромной тайной радости Салли, как обычно, не обращал на томные взгляды Барона абсолютно никакого внимания, и на лице того читалось нескрываемое разочарование. Торопливо пробормотав «отличная-вечеринка-нам-очень-понравилось-обязательно-придем-в-следующий-раз», Салли схватил Шеннона за локоть и потащил к выходу, а то все-таки ну мало ли, от Барона можно ожидать чего угодно.  
Едва успев переступить порог, они оба изменились в тот же самый миг. У Салли больше не было ни рожек, ни хвоста, ни копытец. На нем были простая белая футболка, черные джинсы и кеды. Шеннон снова стал тем самым высоким, до ужаса худым, некрасивым, но обаятельным парнем, которым его знало большинство его друзей и знакомых.  
Шеннон обнял Салли за плечи, и они пошли к воротам. Адские Гончие, которые лениво дремали на траве, опустив свои жуткие морды на лапы, приоткрыли глаза и проводили их взглядами.  
Охранников у ворот уже не было, Шеннон сам отворил тяжелую скрипучую створку, и они с Салли вышли на улицу.  
Салли зевнул, потянулся и нырнул обратно под мышку Шеннона. Под мышкой у Шеннона было тепло и уютно, и Салли там очень нравилось. Салли собирался предложить куда-нибудь зайти перекусить, но Шеннон опередил его.  
— Пойдем где-нибудь поедим? — спросил он.  
— Сам хотел тебя позвать, — улыбнулся Салли.  
— Бургер Кинг? — предложил Шеннон.  
— А может, лучше в Макдачку? — внес ответное предложение Салли.  
— Пойдет, — согласился Шеннон. Ему, в общем-то, было всё равно, где они позавтракают, а Салли любил яишенку из Мак-завтраков.  
— Пойдем пешком или поймаем такси? — спросил Шеннон.  
— Лучше пройдемся, — сказал Салли. После того, как он всю ночь пробегал на копытцах, ноги казались словно чужими, и он чувствовал себя немного странно и непривычно, ну, так всегда бывало, так что немного размяться не помешает.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Шеннон, — тут вроде недалеко.  
И они пошли в обнимку по пустым утренним улицам, которые только-только начинали заполняться людьми. 

Когда Золтан и Золи прощались с Бароном, тот вел себя на удивление прилично. То есть, конечно, дело не обошлось без некоторых вольностей: Барон пощупал Золтана за накачанный бицепс и ласково потрепал Золи по щеке, говоря, что Золи ему очень понравился, и обещая обязательно прислать ему приглашение на следующую вечеринку — но с точки зрения Барона, это были такие мелочи, о которых даже упоминать не стоило. Золи наговорил Барону комплиментов о том, как понравилась ему вечеринка (не считая того, что ему чуть не отрубили голову, ему на самом деле очень понравилось, к тому же, здесь он познакомился с Золтаном), и Барон расцвел от счастья. Ему всегда нравилось, когда им восхищались милые юноши. Золтан, однако, не стал затягивать прощание, а то Барон, забывшись, мог и начать распускать ручонки, и увел Золи.  
Они вышли за ворота, Золтан оглядел пустую сонную улицу, убедился, что прохожих нет, и щелкнул пальцами. Из-за угла стремительно выехала красная «Феррари» и притормозила прямо перед ними. Золтан нажал кнопку на брелоке, и дверцы машины, словно ярко-красные крылья, приглашающе поднялись вверх.  
Золи смотрел на машину с нескрываемым восхищением, и Золтану очень хотелось чем-нибудь еще его удивить (он не знал, что ему для этого, в общем-то, даже не надо было ничего делать специально).  
Они сели в машину, Золтан уже собирался повернуть ключ в замке зажигания, но ему очень хотелось задать Золи один вопрос, поэтому он медлил. Но Золи заговорил первым. Дотронувшись до руки Золтана, он улыбнулся и сказал:  
— Знаешь, ты мне очень нравишься, и я хочу с тобой встречаться.  
Золи очень хотел, чтобы Золтан согласился, но он все-таки чувствовал себя капельку неуверенно — вдруг он ошибся и всё не так понял, и Золтан на самом деле не хочет с ним отношений. Или вдруг он откажется из-за того, что Золи, ну, фейри. То есть, Золтану, казалось, было на это совершенно наплевать, но всё же.  
Услышав вопрос Золи, Золтан просиял. Определенно, у него был самый красивый, самый чудесный, самый смелый в мире парень.  
Обхватив рукой лицо, Золтан поцеловал Золи в губы, а потом, не удержавшись, поцеловал в ушко и залюбовался на то, как у Золи сразу зарумянились щеки и заблестели глаза.  
Тут Золтан вспомнил, что неплохо было бы, наверное, озвучить свой ответ словами, хотя с его точки зрения и так всё было понятно, и сказал:  
— Да. Я очень хочу с тобой встречаться.  
Золи счастливо улыбнулся. Он чувствовал себя так, словно сорвал джек-пот в лотерее. Но у него всё еще оставались кое-какие сомнения, и он решил прояснить их, не откладывая в долгий ящик.  
— А ты не против, что я… фейри? — спросил он, с некоторой тревогой глядя в лицо Золтана. Вдруг у Золтана это просто вылетело из головы, а сейчас он вспомнит и передумает. Впрочем, пусть лучше уж тогда это произойдет сейчас, чем когда-нибудь потом.  
Золтан, который понятия не имел, что не так с фейри и почему его парень так из-за этого заморачивается, пару секунд пытался придумать ответ, который бы убедил Золи в том, что для него это не проблема (о том, что он вообще не знает, о чем речь, Золтан пока решил не говорить; на самом деле, он подозревал, что дело было больше в заморочках Золи, нежели в каких-то реальных проблемах: если бы фейри и правда доставляли неприятности, он бы об этом знал).  
— Да мне без разницы, — честно сказал он. — Ты мне очень нравишься.  
При этих словах на лице Золи отразилось облегчение, он все-таки волновался из-за того, что мог ответить Золтан.  
— Только ты не думай об этом слишком много, — попросил Золтан, который решил, что попозже он всё-таки обязательно выяснит, из-за чего же Золи так переживает. — И вообще об этом не думай.  
— Есть отличный способ заставить меня думать поменьше, — с неожиданным лукавством улыбнулся Золи.  
— Какой? — спросил Золтан, уже догадываясь, какой будет ответ.  
Ничего не говоря, Золи чуть повернул голову, и Золтан, наклонившись, нежно дотронулся губами до его ушка, а потом еще и еще...  
Золи сжал его руку.  
— Поехали отсюда, — попросил он.  
— Куда?  
— Туда, где никого не будет. Я хочу остаться с тобой вдвоем.  
Золтан довольно улыбнулся и, наконец, завел машину.  
«Феррари» сорвалась с места и, взвизгнув покрышками, умчалась вдаль по улице и скрылась из виду.

Все гости разошлись, в камине догорали угли. Барон сидел на троне, подперев рукой щеку, и невидящим взглядом смотрел перед собой в пространство.  
Манки заворчал, завозился у его ног, и Барон, очнувшись от задумчивости, опустился на пол рядом с оборотнем и принялся трепать его по густой спутанной шерсти.  
Манки, обрадованный тем, что Барон решил с ним поиграть, несколько раз боднул его головой в плечо, а потом, увлекшись, толкнул и повалил на пол. Мгновение — и вот уже над Бароном нависал не оборотень, а совершенно голый мужик с лохматыми дрэдами, оскаленные крепкие белые зубы ярко выделялись на смуглом лице, в темных глазах сверкало что-то еще не до конца ушедшее звериное.  
Барон ни капли не был напуган. Протянув руку, он дернул Манки за дреды, и тот, ухмыльнувшись, разорвал на Бароне одежду и снова толкнул его на спину. После ночи в зверином обличье Манки был очень возбужден. Он вошел в Барона одним грубым движением, никакой прелюдии, никакой подготовки. У Барона закатились глаза, он громко застонал от боли и удовольствия, выгибаясь и подаваясь бедрами навстречу, насаживаясь глубже. Манки толкнулся в него несколько раз, и Барон, сотрясаясь всем телом, кончил, даже не дотрагиваясь до себя, и Манки кончил сразу вслед за ним с диким хриплым рычанием.  
Манки почти сразу провалился в сон, так и не слезая с Барона, придавив его к полу своим весом, и явно не собираясь отпускать от себя. У оборотня было горячее тело, и он грел словно печка, но у Барона начали мерзнуть пятки, поэтому, кое-как извернувшись, он набросил на них край пушистого ковра.  
Сразу стало тепло и совсем хорошо, Барон задремал и перед ним даже успел мелькнуть обрывок какого-то сна, но в этот момент зазвонил мобильный телефон.  
Манки и ухом не повел, продолжая спать. Бормоча проклятья, Барон покопался в остатках своего костюма, который оборотень разорвал на лоскуты, вытащил мобильник и нажал кнопку.  
— Да? Да, это Джонатан Дэвис. Интервью? Ну, почему бы и нет. Нет, только не на этой неделе. В следующий четверг? Да, подойдет. Давайте лучше в пять. Да, конечно. Да никаких проблем, приятель. Приятно было пообщаться.  
Барон отключил телефон и бросил его на кучу тряпья, которая некоторое время назад была его костюмом.  
Повернувшись, Барон увидел у ножки трона голову Мустиса, которая смотрела прямо на них мертвыми мутными глазами.  
— Нечего пялиться, — пробормотал Барон и, зевнув, протянул руку и оттолкнул голову подальше. Потом он обнял Манки и, наконец, уснул.


End file.
